the_world_of_naephemonfandomcom-20200213-history
Asuga
Asuga '''is a kitsune NPC who first makes her appearance in The Treasure of Niverbo. She, along with Twister Tallgull and Kessa Youngroot, are the first ones the party meets and is the one to smuggle them aboard the Scarlet Maiden. She typically acts as the leader among the younger members of the crew and revels in every second of it. Appearance Asuga's body is covered head to toe in short, reddish fur much like that of a typical fox's. Her tail is tipped with black and white, while her paws are black all the way up to the midsection of her thighs. The ends of her ears are also tipped with black. Typically, she wears bandages around her bottom paws in order to protect them while walking, since shoes typically don't work for her. She's most often wearing a tank top and shorts, along with finger-less black gloves that reach up to her forearms. When she's resting or not fighting, she wraps a red scarf with a yellow stripe around her waist; something from her hometown in Pantmawr. Her eyes are bright orange, and like all yako kitsune, her face narrows out into a long snout. Personality Asuga is, arguably, one of the most adventurous members of the Scarlet Maiden. Bold, rational, and direct, Asuga prefers to dive head-deep into action rather than spending time mulling it over. She thrives on initiative, passion, and drama simply for the rush that comes with it and rarely takes anything seriously. To Asuga, life is a game; a ride of thrill after thrill. However, this tends to lead Asuga to be rather impatient and risk-prone. She will often lead herself into unnecessary danger simply for the excitement that comes with it and will snap at anyone who tells her otherwise. She is very insensitive and fails to understand people who let their emotions guide them. Emotional reactions will typically be met with indifference or annoyance from Asuga, as well as people who are in higher seats of power. She lacks any form of respect for people higher up on the societal ladder than her. Asuga doesn't have a taste for those who abide by the unspoken rules given to them and prefers to follow her own. She'll usually tolerate those who follow the rules unless it gets in her way. This will typically result in the more defiant side of her. Asuga is the kind of person to do something simply because she was told not to, as she hates being put in a box or having her life limited by something outside of her control. Asuga prefers to be the leader of her own life, and views everyone else as second nature. While there are those she cares more about than others, Asuga at her core will always be self-preserving. She looks out for herself and nothing more, not because she is evil, but simply because she is indifferent to forms of morals. Asuga is impatient and insensitive, yet at the same time original and perceptive. She's often brutally honest and a true adventurer at heart, which evidently is what makes Asuga Asuga. Powers and Abilities Stats Yako Kitsune * ''Darkvision. ''Thanks to her fox eyes, Asuga has superior vision in dark and dim conditions. She can see in dim light within 60 feet of her as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. She can't discern color in darkness; only shades of gray. * ''Fey Ancestry. ''Asuga has advantage on saving throws against being charmed. * ''Deceptive. ''Asuga has proficiency in the deception skill. * ''Fox Magic. ''Asuga knows the dancing lights cantrip. She can cast charm person once per day as a first-level spell. She can also cast alter self once per day. Charisma is her spellcasting ability for these spells. * ''Sticky Fingers. ''Asuga has advantage on dexterity (sleight of hand) checks made to pick pockets without being noticed. * ''Vulpine Luck. '''''When Asuga rolls a 1 on an attack roll, ability check, or saving throw, she can reroll the die and must use the new roll. Rogue * Expertise * Sneak Attack * Thieves' Cant * Cunning Action * Roguish Archetype: Swashbuckler ** Fancy Footwork ** Rakish Audacity Relationships Family Takahiro Haru Kaida Pantmawr Tomiichi The Scarlet Maiden Twister Tallgull Kessa Youngroot Folhani Pecaluck Flix Bluemint Thaztetsu Gulliver Ramé Leviathan Phoenix Zuchrud Notable Equipment Synopsis Early Life From the moment she first laid eyes on the world, Asuga was introduced to a life of crime. Born in the small settlement of Pantmawr, Asuga was introduced to a common lifestyle for most yako kitsune at an early age. Of all the three types of kitsune, yako kitsune are by far the most mischievous out of all of them and have the worst reputation. They're crafty, quick-witted creatures who lean towards a life of crime. Asuga was no stranger to this lifestyle. In the gang-like society of Pantmawr, Asuga grew up hearing the stories and legends of the yako kitsune; about how they were ancestors of the original kitsune who were driven from their homelands and forced to take their place in the world of man. She was taught to disregard normalcy and do what she pleased, and Asuga reveled in this. She never quite took to those in her village who hated the world of mankind but rather viewed it with a neutral perspective. Her childhood lead her to see the world as not good or bad, but rather a realm full of possibilities and adventures to be had. She figured she could do whatever she wanted in it, and anyway she would have a fantastic time. As such, Asuga spent much of her time teetering on the edge of the law. Her time was spent with her friends—specifically her best friend Tomiichi—haphazardly taking care of their duties during the day and venturing out in the night to go on thievery escapades in the nearby human villages. However, Asuga couldn't see her life staying in Pantmawr forever. As she grew older, Asuga slowly became more and more reckless as she felt more and more restless in her tiny village. There was only so much of the rainforest to explore, and only so many villages to raid. Asuga slowly found herself disappearing from the village for longer and longer stretches at a time, venturing farther and farther into the forest as she thought about running away to a new life of adventure and excitement. One day, while out searching for food in the rainforest for her tribe, Asuga came across an empty camp near the edge of the trees. Sensing opportunity, Asuga struck quickly, raiding the camp and racing off deep into the woods. However, just as she was finishing up, one of the owners of the camp returned and caught enough of a glimpse of Asuga to pursue her. After being chased deep into the woods, Asuga was finally caught by a strange air genasi and half-elf. Oddly enough, they seemed to be her age. Asuga immediately began joking and toying with them, positioning herself up in the trees and telling them that they had to answer three riddles if they wanted their food back. Little did she know that while the air genasi tried to answer her riddle, the half-elf tried casting mind blast on her. However, Asuga saw this and thus was able to resist the spell, which surprised Asuga enough to amuse her and make her laugh. She agrees to give their food back on one condition—they allow her to eat with them. Kessa and Twister agree to the unusual terms, to which Asuga sits with them in the middle of the woods and proceeds to have a makeshift picnic with them. It is here that Asuga learns Twister and Kessa's story; about how Twister escaped his home in the Elemental Plane of Air and Kessa was exiled from her home for striking a deal with a demon. Asuga finds this all rather interesting, but when she learns that they're traveling Naephemon, she sees this as a chance to get away from her boring life and live a life of adventure. She quickly weaves a lie, saying that she was kicked out of her tribe for stealing food from the boss, to which Twister and Kessa promptly agree to let her travel with them. She does eventually reveal the truth to them later on, but by then everything had been done and she was on her way, traveling with Twister and Kessa. The Treasure of Niverbo Trivia * Asuga's astrological sign is Sagittarius, the archer. Quotes